KHR! PAGEANT
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: Hello there! My name is Divine Dionne—or simply DiDi. And I am hosting the first ever KHR! PAGEANT! What is it you may ask? Well, read the story to find out, silly! Don't believe me? All the more to read the story! Oh! And if you've got time, check out mayazero for her version of this story...sort of like a bet between us!
1. Introductions Part ONE

"Welcome one and all to the first ever KHR! Pageant!" I shout happily at the overwhelming the crowd that had gathered for the momentous event. The lights were scorching on the stage but I kept my smile as the crowd roared in excitement and anticipation. "I am your hostess for the day—Divine Dionne but to shorten it you can just call me DiDi! But calling me Goddess is equally welcome as well. Hoho~" I was met with immediate silence and I pout in slight irritation.

"Fine, fine DiDi it is then. Anyho~ I know every one of you here is here to witness the amazing pageant that will take place today—that is to witness your favorite KHR characters strut down their stuff on this amazingly made stage. Seriously folks, this stage is like made of Mahogany—high quality stuff!" I make an example of this as I continuously stomp on the stage floor. The audience merely looked on in confusion.

"_Is the hostess…ok?"_

"_We should just clap or she might get angry and shut down the whole pageant."_

And as if on cue, the audience claps awkwardly. I notice this and stop my assault on the stage floor, turn to the audience, and smile brightly. "Thank you, thank you. And thank the carpenters too! Now let me explain as to what this pageant is! It's just like any pageant really. And the contestants are here to do their best to win the prize! This has been kept from the audience, judges, and me a secret. Only the contestants know what they are aiming for and they can't tell us too and if they DO tell is then this means immediate disqualification! So if you are all wondering how they got this certain person to join the pageant—well, then the prize must be really something, huh? So before I introduce to you the contestants of this pageant—let me first introduce to you—THE JUDGES!"

An ear splitting applause fills the whole building—completely different from the initial atmosphere of the crowd—as the spot light moved away from me to the high balcony to the right. Everyone turns their attention to the balcony as three figures sat on a lavishly decorated table.

"Why didn't I get that loud of applause?" I mumbled dejectedly. "So, let me introduce the first judge!" I shout into the wireless microphone, already forcing a smile on my face. He was a person I feared and respected at the same time but his mostly pretty hot.

"He is the man of the man, the guy who can even make Santa Clause cry, the devil himself, and the greatest hitman in the world in his real human form—REBORN!" Another ear splitting applause rang out as Reborn enigmatically tilts his fedora down. I could hear an ear splitting squeal from somewhere in the back and I quickly move on to the next person before those fan girls find a way to climb the wall and start ripping at Reborn's shirt and pants. I think everyone would want to see that but really, now is not the time.

"Alright settle down," The crowd immediately quiets down except for one long shout of _'I LOVE YOU REBORN!' _from somewhere in the back. Probably the same fan girl that squealed so much when I introduced Reborn. I'm glad the guards were smart enough to place them at the far back of the crowd.

"Our next judge came from the Italian Renaissance period!" I paused for a bit and thought about it. He might look regal and all that but it wasn't properly explained. For all I know he could've come from the Middle Age period.

"Probably!" I continued on with a smile. "He _probably_ came from the Italian Renaissance period! So please don't ask me why his here because I really don't know. The guy that every guy envies, the guy that even Reborn respects, and if Leonardo hadn't taken his rightful title as 'The Perfect Renaissance Man' he'd be the one we would all be studying about instead, the one and only—GIOTTO!"

Another ear splitting applause rang inside the big building and this time, I even clapped. I mean—when Giotto stands and gives a killer smile like that—who wouldn't clap? (I would have been better squealing like all the other girls in the crowd but I had to keep my cool…you know, as the hostess.)

"And finally—you all know him as the ever loving marshmallow villain. The guy who has set an example to all Seme's out there. The one who has been cleverly convinced—by your hostess of course—to be a good guy for this pageant—BYAKURAN!"

And of course his applause was as equally as loud as the two. Byakuran merely smiles cutely as a HUGE bowl of HIGHLY EXPENSIVE marshmallow's sat next to him. And who said that you can't outsmart Byakuran? Even though it cost me, like half of my allowance…

"_Amazing selection of Judges, hostess!"_

I heard one person shout in the crowd as a swell of pride erupts in me. I smile brightly as another spotlight comes onto my form. "Thank you my dear crowd! Now, who wants to see the contestants for this pageant?"

And the most amazing applause yet erupts in the building. I huge grin takes hold of my lips as I feed on the multiple applause and roars of anticipation of the crowd.

"Hoho~ well too bad because this is where we must end for now!"

"_Boo!"_

"_Bring out the hot guys!" _

Roars of displeasure took over the once merry crowd. I nod in agreement and acted as disappointed as they were but honestly, I was more than happy to get off of the stage and drink something cold and refreshing.

"I know, I know. I feel your pain, but we must take a break or how else will I—and the judges of course—ever survive the glaring lights of the stage? So for now endure it as much as you possibly can and make sure you tune in to the next installment of KHR! PAGEANT! Because this is where we shall introduce the contestants! Ciao Ciao~"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi there! As you can see I inserted myself in the story. This is the first time I've ever actually done this and I'm really excited as to how I'll portray my personality in the story. And yup, this is my real personality people. Oh and there's still a lot more so please stay with me throughout the FIRST KHR! PAGEANT! Yaaay~!

**Oh! And you guys ****better review because you have a VERY huge role in this story****. Which I will explain in the next chapter. (And no, this is not blackmail and yes, I'd be lying if I say this ISN'T blackmail. See that I did there?)**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER THE FIRST DAY<strong>

"So, _the guy who can even make Santa Clause cry_. Hmm…? _The devil himself_ you say?"

I watched horrified as Reborn made his way to me. Like a lion targeting a deer for lunch. I place my lemonade back on the table as I open my mouth and _try _to plead with my life.

"P-Please Reborn…let's be calm about this…I-It WAS TO PLEASE THE CROWD I SWEAR!" My words meant nothing to him as he continued to advance so I turned to someone else for help. Who, was conveniently sitting next to me with a big bowl of marshmallows at his side. "BYAKURAN! HELP ME!"

Byakuran turns to me and sports that cat like grin. Not. Good. At. All. "Oh, I'm sorry," He says as he takes a marshmallow into his mouth. "But this _guy, who has set an example to all Seme's out there, _is _too _busy being the _ever loving marshmallow villain _DiDi-chan~"

My blood ran cold when I heard the words come out of his mouth. I suddenly heard the familiar click of the gun go off. I turned around and watched as Reborn brought the gun up to my level. I whimper quietly. "…Spare me…?"

Reborn smirks. "Three seconds."

And not a moment later I start running like a madwoman—as I somehow avoid the bullets that were sent my way. And where was Giotto you may ask? The ONLY person who could've saved from Reborn's wrath? Being mulled by fangirls that's where.


	2. Introductions Part TWO

"Welcome back everyone! I knew I'd see you back here again! And I—your hostess—have one thing to say, I love life. So I am so happy to see all of you here tonight!" Another awkward applause is sent my way but I really didn't care, since not too long I just ran around the whole backstage—thinking that Reborn was on my tail, ready to shoot me in the head—only to learn that he gave up chase because he found a group of females who wanted to have a picture of him and probably chat with him too. So I ran a full circle around the backstage for freakin' nothing! But still—I'm glad to be alive. I might be safe for now but who knows what that guy has up his expensive Italian sleeve.

"So as I promised," I continued, thoroughly glad of the distance of the stage to the balcony. Besides, if Reborn wanted to kill me he wouldn't do it at such a crowded place anyway. "I'll be introducing to you the amazing—and daring—people who have joined this momentous event! There are ten contestants in all and even I don't know the contestants—because _someone_ decided that it would be fun that no one—not even the judges—know the contestants. The names of these people are in this envelope."

I reach into my pockets and pull out a small white envelope and show it to the crowd. The crowd in turn lets a small murmur of awe. I smile in delight as I hold the envelope, slowly opening it, and unfolding the paper inside. I read through the paper to formulate a good introduction for each contestant as silence and an air of anticipation took over the crowd. A strained smile forms on my lips when I reread the names. How in the world did they get _him _to join this pageant? And how the HELL am I going to give _him_ an introduction? Oh well, it's not like I'll be the target of his wrath after this is done anyway (I already have Reborn targeting me, thank you very much.)

I turn my attention away from the paper and back to the crowd. "So, we've got some _interesting _people as our contestants today! Let's get the ball rolling with the first contestant. He is a person you know all too well. The main character of the show, the Uke with a Seme side when shot with a bullet, and the guy who doesn't need an introduction but I gave him one anyway—TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA!"

Applause filled the building as Tsuna shyly walked out onto the stage. The applause got louder when he became clear enough for everyone to see. Whoever dressed him had my praise, because Tsuna looked AMAZING! He had these stylish dark green pants on, a sleeveless gray jacket on, and a black and white striped t-shit underneath. His brown spiky hair was still the same as always and it somehow blended well with his outfit. If he had just stood confidently, you'd even mistake him as his Hyper Dying Will Self. I walked towards Tsuna and smiled brightly to reassure him. I was instructed to ask each contestant how they were feeling about the competition and that was what I was going to do.

"So, Tsuna." He looks at me with nervousness clearly etched on his face. "How are you feeling about entering this competitive competition?" I moved the microphone towards him. Tsuna lets out a small smile as he fidgets with his hands.

"A little n-nervous…" He answers meekly. I smile at him and pat him on the back.

"Don't worry about this Tsuna, once you reach the talent portion I'm sure you'll do just fine!"

"T-Talent portion?"

"Now onto the next contestant!" I ignore his horrified expression as I moved away from him and to the edge of the stage. I face the crowd as I ready myself to announce the next contestant. "The next contestant is known as the _Human Bomb, _he is the **self-proclaimed** right-hand man of the tenth Vongola Boss, and the guy who knows more about bombs than women—GOKUDERA HAYATO!"

As expected, when Gokudera stepped onto the stage the applauses was astounding but none was more than a surprise than the fact that he WAS DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. He had red tattered pants on, a black t-shirt on with some kind of abstract design on the front, and a white vest on. His hair was in its usual fashion and of course he has multiple silver bracelets and multiple necklaces on. But the great thing about it was that he was walking with confidence and that was really what made him shine. And so, I did the same thing with Tsuna with him and asked him the same question. He merely looked at me with a scowl, which made him ten times hotter.

"Tch. I don't care about this. I'm just here to protect the Tenth!"

"Ah, figures." I let out a small sigh. "Well, let's move on since there are still eight contestants that need to be introduced! The next guy is a guy we all know and love, a guy whose love of baseball is stronger than the second day of a girls period, the guy who can swoon any girl without even knowing it—YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

Shockingly enough when Yamamoto stepped out, his clothes were simpler than I had originally pictured. He was wearing a short-sleeved light brown jacket, a simple black shirt underneath, and some simple dark blue jeans. But oddly enough it complimented him. I asked him the same question once again. He faces the crowd with a smile and answers,

"Haha! Is this another part of the mafia game?"

"Err…" I smile awkwardly. "Yeah, sure. You really didn't answer my question though…" And I really didn't want to ask him again either. "Anyway onto the next contestant! This is a guy you can really EXTREME with, a guy who knows how NOT to serenade a girl, and a guy who LOVES boxing! The one and only—RYOHIE SASAGAWA!"

Ryohie came out with vigor as he energetically punches the air repeatedly like he was hitting something in front of him. He wore a v-shaped dark blue shirt, a long brown jacket on, and gray pants on. He shouts multiple EXTREME'S that made the crowd wild. I grin—his enthusiasm infectious—as I ask him the same question.

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"_TO THE EXTREME!"_

The crowd chanted along. I quickly hushed them down as I introduce the next contestant. Because God knows when he sees the crowd, not to mention a NOISY crowd…his NOT going to be happy. "Alright you guys, this contestant needs to introduction. Really, I'm too scared to give him one. So please let us all _quietly_ welcome—Hibari Kyoya!"

I thank the holy heavens that the crowd knew enough to be smart with Hibari and NOT make any noise. The crowd merely looked in admiration as he came out with a simple black t-shirt and a white faded on jeans. Simple. But hot on the guy.

I slowly—and cautiously—approach the guy and ask him the same question. He merely glared at me and gave me a two letter word.

"Hn."

And I was NOT going to push my luck so I left it at that. I turn back to the crowd and smile.

"The person is a master of illusion, a person whose laugh is contagious, and a person whose closely associated with a pineapple—ROKUDO MUKURO!"

Mukuro's outfit was something I expected and he was damn hot in it. He had on a blue leopard print shirt, a black vest, and black tattered pants. And to finish things up he had on a white long coat. Once again, I ask him the question. He merely smiled like he does and faces the crowd.

"Kufufufufu~ Quite delighted DiDi-chan~"

Despite the creepy way he said my name. It made me smile that he didn't take insult to what I said about him associated with pineapples seriously. Hmph. At least _he _can take a joke. Not like a certain hot-headed fedora wearing judge.

"Alright-y next we have someone who nearly has no cameo time and when he _does _hegets chased around by Bianchi. So making his rare appearance for this pageant we have—TYL LAMBO!"

Lambo stepped out with a smile on his face. He had a white polo shirt and a black short sleeved jacket with a cow print for the collar and he had on plain black pants. Out of everyone on the stage currently, he was—more or less—the guy whom had the biggest the applause so far. I asked him the same question as the others and he gave the crowd that savvy smile and said,

"I little happy, a little bit nervous as well DiDi-oneechan."

I mentally squealed at the way he said my name. Even though we technically are the same age, it was still cute to hear him say my name like that. Moving on!

"Now this is a guy whose clumsy attitude can capture any girl's heart, a guy who has badass tattoos but it doesn't make him a gangster wannabe. And so let me welcome—DINO CAVALLONE!"

Dino stepped out with his amazingly done black tux. The crowd went wild, the girls started to swoon, and the guys started to seethe with envy…but then of course he had to fall flat on his face and ruined the complete effect. The crowd decided to play it smart and kept quiet. I sigh before running towards him and helping him up.

"You okay, Dino?" I ask as he stands up and sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He laughs nervously as he walks near the group…and then falls flat on his face once again. The crowd was as silent as a mouse as they watched Dino struggling to get back up. I decided not to ask him the question since standing up looked like it was already a challenge in itself.

"A-Anyway! Let's move on. The next contestant is someone we all know and adore, someone whose geeky ways has captured the heart of his fan girls, and a guy whose robotics knowledge is better than anyone else—SHOICHI IRIE!"

Now Shoichi is one of the guys I'm secretly supporting. So when he walked out onto the stage with a light brown hoddie jacket, a Blood and Peppers t-shirt underneath, and black pants. I really thought that I was going to squeal with the rest of the crowd. Because I just honestly wanted to kidnap the man. I approached him—slightly nervous but kept it hidden—and asked him the question. When he gave me (Ahmm…I meant the _crowd_) that shy but cute smile. I had to use every ounce of my self-control not to jump him and kidnap him right then and there.

"Pretty nervous DiDi-san."

I looked at him blankly. Damn, he was NOT making it easy was he? Alright, I should probably introduce the next guy before I really DO kidnap him, dump this pageant, and do something more…_productive._

"O-Okay," I clear my throat before continuing. "Let me introduce the last guy! He might be the last but he is certainly not the least. His knowledge of robots is probably on par with Shoichi-san and his love for Japan is the only thing that rivals his love for robots. Here he is ladies and…ladies…no wait there are some gentlemen out there—SPANNER!"

Spanner walks out with a blank on his face as he wore a long black coat, a simple white t-shirt and blue pants. I smile at him he slightly smiles back as I ask him the question. He answers back with the same monotone voice of his.

"Well, it's great to be part of something from the Japanese culture."

The crowd becomes dead silent as Spanner looks around in confusion. I turn to the crowd and stare at them—hoping that the message was clear in my face.

_DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU IDIOTS OR ELSE HE WON'T PARTICIPATE!_

And with that, the crowd understood my message and immediately started to clap wildly. Spanner smiles—probably too confused to ask what just happened. They do say that no one understands a fan girl better than a fan girl.

And with everyone on stage, the crowd roaring and shouting the names they were supporting. I turned to the crowd and smiled.

"Alright! The points system is pretty simple. Each judge will score the contestants from one to ten. One being the lowest and ten being the highest. Whoever gets the highest score wins!" The crowd cheers loudly but I could somewhat detect that they themselves were getting tired.

"Alright this is where we take a break since I know you guys are tired from clapping and squealing and I'm dead tired from talking. But remember to tune in next because—IT'S THE TALENT COMPETITION! But this isn't just a _normal _talent competition—after all, this _is _a KHR! Pageant—because the contestant won't be performing their talents. Oh no, **they will be performing each other's talents**. Through picking a piece of paper in a hat! Won't that be exciting? And I'll also announce the score of the contestants for the introduction too. Yes, the introduction was part of the competition. Till' next time you guys~ Ciao Ciao!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Phew! That was the longest chapter yet! But well worth it. Anyway, remember when I said that you guys will play a big role in the first chapter? Yeah, well this is it! I don't want to be bias so I want you guys to score them!

Just follow this format: Write the name and place the score next to it. And I'll get the general average of it all.

Tsunayoshi Sawada-

Gokudera Hayato-

Yamamoto Takeshi-

Ryohie Sasagawa-

Hibari Kyoya-

Mukuro Rukudo-

TYL Lambo-

Dino Cavallone-

Shoichi Irie-

Spanner-

Judges are the following:

Reborn-

Giotto-

Byakuran-

Hostess:

Divine Dionne or just DiDi-

Yes, you get to score me and the judges as well! Why you ask? Just for fun~! I hope you'll stick around since there are still a lot more to come! What you ask? You'll just have to wait and see~! And remember not to be bias you guys by giving your favorite character a higher score! (Although I know that's completely impossible XD)

**PS: **You can also place any commentaries you have for each contestant/judge/hostess! That why I can place it when as the commentary when the Judges score the contestants.

And I also apologize for fangirling over Shoichi. But ever since I heard his heaven-sent voice…well let's just say THIS is why I want you guys to score them!


End file.
